Aphrodisiac
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Gokudera bersikap aneh setelah keluar dari UKS. Hal ini membuat Yamamoto bingung karena setiap dia menyentuh Gokudera, pemuda bersambut perak itu langsung bereaksi aneh seperti mengigil. Yamamoto jadi berpikir kalau dirinya ini punya kekuatan menyebarkan virus influenza sebelum e-mail dari Dr. Shamal membuat semuanya masuk akal. Warn: Yaoi/Slash/LEMON. You've been warned :)


KHR © Amano Akira, _I own nothing_ :3

Warning: Mungkin OOC, BL, LEMON (yang gak tau bakalan asem atau nggak)**  
**

Yamamoto x Gokudera

.

.

.

* * *

"Gokudera."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Pemuda bernama Gokudera menepis uluran tangan pemuda seumuran lainnya ketika mendadak dirinya seakan tak kuat menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Dua orang tersebut berada di koridor menuju kelas mereka, namun sayangnya di tengah jalan sekembalinya dari ruang UKS Gokudera mendadak bersikap aneh. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, geliginya bergemeletuk, seakan tenaganya tersedot habis hingga sekarang pun dirinya hamper tak mampu melangkahkan sebelah kakipun.

"Gokudera, kau… sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Gokudera walaupun dari tarikan napasnya, anak kecil sekalipun akan tahu kalau kondisi pemuda berambut keperakan itu jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. "Daripada mengurusiku lebih baik kau—UGH!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gokudera Hayato kembali bersikap aneh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat untuk beberapa jenak sebelum kembali normal. Wajahnya memerah seakan dirinya tengah menderita flu berat.

"Serius? Aku bisa beri tahu Tsuna agar kau istirahat saja hari ini di rumah," pemuda berambut hitam itu bersikeras, rona kekhawatiran tersirat begitu jelas di iris auburn-nya dan alis mata yang berkerut.

"Kau suruh aku istirahat agar kau bisa mengisi posisi sebagai tangan kanannya Juudaime, kan? Dasar _baseball freak_ licik… ha… ha…," napasnya semakin berat, namun kekerasan ego dan tingginya pride seorang Gokudera, membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tangguh—walaupun percuma karena dirinya malah terlihat menyedihkan.

"Oh ayolah, kuantar pulang kau sekarang, jangan banyak protes," ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu sambil menarik tangan Gokudera dengan sedikit memaksa hingga pemuda yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna itu tersungkur dengan sebelah lutut menyentuh jalan.

"Mmmhh… ahhhhh…," suara erangan aneh keluar dari mulut Gokudera dan yang bersangkutan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan walaupun dirinya tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang merambat hingga ke telinga. Jelas bukan karena panas flu, dia malu, tentu saja.

"Yamamoto? Kenapa dengan Gokudera?" Sebuah suara membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh.

"Oh Tsuna, ini… Gokudera mendadak lumpuh haha…," ucap pemuda bernama Yamamoto dibarengi dengan tawa khasnya yang membuat pemuda bersurai keperakan itu menggeram.

"Oi… _baseball freak,_ tawamu membuatku ingin merekonstruksi wajahmu, kau tahu?" Ucapnya setengah tersengal. Well, walaupun keadaan Gokudera sekarang bisa dibilang sangat payah, namun mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengalah di keadaan seperti apapun.

"Kalau begitu...," ucap Tsuna yang serta merta menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Gokudera, "ah… panas, sepertinya kau harus pulang Gokudera."

"Ju—Juudaime?! Jangan suruh aku pulang, tolong! Sebagai tangan kananmu, aku tak boleh kalah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini!" Gokudera bersikeras walaupun dapat dilihat kalau sebelah kelopak matanya sulit untuk terbuka lebar. "Lagipula aku tak harus pulang kan? Istirahat di UKS juga bisa."

"Oh sepertinya tidak bisa, karena barusan aku ke UKS dan Dr. Shamal nampaknya terburu-buru keluar dan mengunci ruang UKS," ucap Tsuna sambil mengerling ke arah kelas mereka, "opsi terbaik adalah istirahat di rumah, ah… bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang?"

"Ti—tidak usah, Juudaime! _Baseball freak_ ini yang akan mengantarku, anda tak usah repot-repot," ucap Gokudera sambil mengerling sengit ke arah Yamamoto, "ya kan? _Yakyu baka_?!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto mengerling ke arah Gokudera, beberapa jenak dia menatap ke dalam emerald kembar itu kemudian sebuah seringai jenaka terulas di wajahnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil barusan?"

"Siapa lagi?!" Ucap Gokudera makin ngotot, dalam nada bicaranya seakan sudah jelas kalau yang dia panggil _yakyu baka_ adalah Yamamoto.

"Hm?"

"Tch, sialan," Gokudera mengumpat, "Ya—Yamamoto yang akan mengantar saya ke rumah, Juudaime, jadi anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal remeh seperti ini," lanjutnya sembari menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak kaki Yamamoto—toh dirinya juga sedang tak bertenaga.

"Ya kan… Ya—_*cough*basebalfreak*cough*_—Yamamoto?"

"Hehehe…," cengiran Yamamoto yang biasa kembali diumbar hingga membuat urat-urat kemarahan muncul di kening Sang _Storm Guardian_, "Yup, kau dengar kan Tsuna aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang, kau kembalilah ke kelas," ucap Yamamoto yang serta merta merangkul pundak Gokudera.

"Hmm…" Yamamoto mengerling ke arah Gokudera yang menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, seakan tengah menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata, "kau… kenapa lagi?"

"Hng… bu—bukan apa-apa! Sudahlah cepat antar aku pulang."

"Haha… iya iya," ucap Yamamoto yang pura-pura tidak melihat tubuh Gokudera yang gemetar makin hebat dan desahan kecil yang terdengar di setiap mereka melangkah. Mereka berjalan menjauhi Tsuna yang menatap kepergian kedua sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Uh… padahal kan kalau aku yang antar jadi punya alasan untuk bolos kelas matematika," ucap Tsuna yang kemudian berjalan dengan nelangsa ke kelas.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah Yamamoto terlihat sepi, nampaknya ayahnya belum pulang dari pasar ikan sedari pagi. Sepertinya sih hari ini ayah Yamamoto akan pulang telat. Kemudian Yamamoto melirik sebuah kertas kuning, sebuah memo yang direkatkan dengan magnet di pintu kulkas. Jelas sudah kalau ayahnya tak akan pulang sampai tengah malam atau besok pagi karena mendadak dirinya diundang ke acara Reuni SD.

"Kenapa kita ke rumahmu?" Ucap Gokudera yang Nampak makin payah dengan sebelah tangan lunglai dan sebelah lagi dipanggul di pundak Yamamoto.

"Karena di tengah jalan kau hampir pingsan," jawab Yamamoto santai, "ayo ke kamarku," lanjutnya sambil membopong sebelah tangan Gokudera di pundaknya.

"HUH?! KE KA—KAMARMU?!" Seru Gokudera yang membuat Yamamoto lunglai ketika hendak memutar gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Eh… kau tak perlu kaget sampai—" Gokudera mendadak memberontak hingga membuat keseimbangan Sang _Rain Guardian_ sedikit oleng.

"POKOKNYA AKU TAK MA—" belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Yamamoto terpelanting ke samping hingga menghantam tubuh Gokudera sampai punggung pemuda bersurai keperakan itu menghantam pintu kamar yang tak sempat terbuka.

"Aw aw aw aw…," Yamamoto mengaduh pelan ketika keingnya beradu dengan kening Gokudera saat mereka jatuh, "Kau tak apa-apa Gokudera? Keningmu bengkak ti—" Yamamoto terpana melihat wajah Gokudera yang merah padam, lebih parah dibandingkan ketika mereka berdua berada di sekolah. Rona merah itu merambat tak hanya ke telinga tapi hingga ke leher Gokudera. Namun yang lebih parah adalah tubuh pemuda itu makin bergetar hebat, kedua matanya tertutup rapat dengan bulir kecil menggumpal di kedua sudut matanya. Rahangnya bergemeletuk dan sebelah tangannya kembali menutup mulutnya walaupun hal itu sama sekali tidak efektif untuk mencegah erangan halus yang keluar dari balik jeruji geliginya.

Hembusan napas Gokudera mengelus pelan permukaan wajah Yamamoto, hangat. Hingga membuat pemuda baseball itu sedikit merona, ditambah pemandangan di hadapannya yang tak dapat dilihatnya setiap hari; ekspresi setengah menangis dari Gokudera.

"Goku—ah," mendadak wajah Yamamoto merah padam ketika sebelah tangannya tak sengaja menekan sesuatu.

"NGGHHHHHH… AHHHHHHH… YAK—AHHHH—YU BAKAAAHHH… SSHH… nghh…," air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Gokudera yang masih terpejam, kedua pundak pemuda bersurai silver itu bergetar hebat ketika telapak tangan Yamamoto menyentuh sesuatu di balik celananya.

Sesuatu yang telah mengeras sejak dari sekolah.

"_G—Go—Gomen_!" Yamamoto yang masih kaget langsung berseru ketika telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang keras itu berdenyut dan perlahan telapak tangannya lembab karena sebuah cairan lengket yang merembes dari balik celana Gokudera.

"Aah… ngh… mhhhh… ta—tanganmu baka! Mhhh…. ma—mau sampai kapan kau genggam _**itu**_?!"

"Uwaaa! Gomen!" Yamamoto segera menarik tangannya, iris auburnnya melirik telapak tangannya yang sedikit basah dan berlendir. Lalu, ketika sebuah pemahaman muncul di kepalanya, wajah Yamamoto semakin memerah.

"Gokudera… barusan kau… _keluar?_"

_"U—urusai!_" Kedua kaki Gokudera langsung dirapatkan sedangkan kemudian lututnya ditekuk hingga setinggi dagu lalu keningnya langsung di rebahkan ke lutunya. Samar-samar namun cukup jelas di telinga Yamamoto kalau Gokudera tengah menahan agar tidak menangis. Yamamoto terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh walaupun dirinya punya segudang pertanyaan yang mau dia ajukan pada pemuda bersurai silver di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Dia menarik sebelah tangan Gokudera, menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap ke arah wajah Gokudera karena pemuda baseball ini tahu kalau Gokudera tengah menahan malu yang benar-benar tak dapat dia sembunyikan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ganti celana? Kau bisa pinjam boxer-ku," ucap Yamamoto hati-hati agar tak membuat Gokudera mengamuk. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk memunggungi Yamaoto.

Cukup lama Yamamoto duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk mengintip ekspresi wajah Gokudera yang sayangnya tidak mungkin karena kedua tangan pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Lalu mendadak HP Yamamoto berdering pelan namun cukup untuk mebuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu terperanjat bukan main.

"Huh? e-mail dari Dr. Shamal?" Gumamnya pelan. Keningnya berkerut seketika karena mendapat e-mail dari seseorang yang tak terduga, lalu ditekannya tombol Ok.

_Sender: Dr. Shamal_

_Subject: Gokudera_

_Langsung saja. Kau lihat sikap aneh Gokudera seperti tubuh gemetar, wajah memerah, dan erangan-erangan kecil kan? Ergh… sial, yah bukan salahku juga sih. Siapa suruh minum minuman di ruanganku sembarangan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh. Tch. Padahal itu ramuan _aphrodisiac_ baru yang belum di tes. Huh, dasar otak bebal, sudah dilarang jangan diminum, tetap saja dihajar. Huh, rasakan konsekuensinya. _

Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu mendadak wajahnya memerah ketika membaca ulang kata _aphrodisiac_ yang dia ketahui sebagai obat perangsang. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke arah Gokudera yang masih gemetar hebat.

_Subject: Re: Gokudera_

_Gokudera sedikit bersikap aneh, memang. Kalau boleh tahu seberapa lama efek obatnya akan bekerja? _

_._

_._

_Sender: Dr Shamal_

_Subject: Re: Re: Gokudera_

_Efek obatnya satu hari penuh. Anu-nya akan selalu tegang sampai besok pagi kalau tidak dikeluarkan. Kau tau kan anu yang kumaksud di sini? Cara baik untuk mengurangi efek obatnya biasanya sih _jerking off_. Ah, tapi tak perlu sampai begitu sih. Obat ini hanya akan bekerja jika seseorang yang disukai oleh Gokudera melakukan kontak fisik, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan dapat menstimulus prostatnya hingga membuatnya gampang ejakulasi. Ergh… dan kenapa aku mau repot-repot menulis sesuatu seperti ejakulasi laki-laki. Ah jangan khawatir, kau kan laki-laki, jadi tak mungkin Gokudera akan bereaksi padamu. Nah, tolong urusi anak tak punya otak itu. _

Butuh lima menit bagi Yamamoto untuk mencerna pesan dari Dr. Shamal hingga dirinya sampai pada konklusi yang membuatnya memekik dalam hati. Wajah Yamamoto langsung merona hingga dirinya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya kemudian ditelengkan ke punggung Gokudera yang masih gemetar. Dia menelan ludah, kemudian merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya. Sebelah tanganya menyentuh pundak Gokudera dengan perlahan dan reaksi tubuh Gokudera benar-benar mengejutkan karena gemetarnya makin hebat dan erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu.

_Gulp._ Kembali Yamamoto meneguk ludah.

Dia memaksa Gokudera untuk duduk walaupun pemuda berambut keperakan itu menunjukkan sedikit perlawanan yang sia-sia.

"Gokudera."

"Nggh…," dia masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan namun terlihat jelas kalau di pipinya tersisa berkas air mata. Yamamoto kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan. Wajahnya sedikit merona kemudian sebelah tangan Gokudera ditariknya perlahan.

"Hei Gokudera," bisiknya pelan kemudian dipaksanya tangan Gokudera menyentuh sesuatu yang mulai mengeras semenjak Yamamoto mendapat e-mail dari Dr. Shamal.

"Hu—Huh?! A-A-A-APA-APAAN KAU?!" Gokudera yang sadar dengan benda yang dirasakan telapak tangannya mulai kalap walaupun tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa melakukan penolakan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bereaksi seperti ini," ucap Yamamoto sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya, "kau bisa rasakan bukan?" Ucapnya sambil menekankan telapak tangan Gokudera di selangkangannya hingga Yamamoto sedikit mendesah.

"Kau membuatku jadi seperti ini," ucap Yamamoto hingga membuat Gokudera termenung. Ekspresi kaget Gokudera terlihat begitu manis menurut Yamamoto, dengan matanya yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak, wajahnya yang merah padam, dan tatapan matanya yang terfokus pada tangan yang menekan selangkangan Yamamoto. Dapat dilihat kalau Gokudera menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"_Ya—Yakyu baka_, apa kau sudah hilang akal?" Ucap Gokudera terbata, walaupun dirinya sama sekali tidak berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Haha… bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Yamamoto kemudian sebelah tangannya mulai merayap dari paha Gokudera menuju sesuatu yang mengeras di selangkangannya.

"Hngh…," Gokudera kembali mengerang.

"_Kawai,_" bisik Yamamoto sambil terkekeh yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal Gokudera di sela erangan halusnya. Yamamoto lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Gokudera kemudian tanpa peringatan, bibirnya ditekan pelan ke bibir Gokudera.

Lembut, sedikit asin karena air mata, dan basah.

Gokudera mengerang pelan. Awalnya bibirya terkatup rapat, namun ketika lidah Yamamoto menyapu permukaan kulit bibirnya, refleks Gokudera mempersilakan lidah Yamamoto berkenalan dengan lidahnya. _French kiss_ seketika berubah menjadi _deep kiss_ yang panas. Lidah Yamamoto menyapu langit-langit rahang pemuda bersurai silver itu, sedangkan Gokudera mati-matian mengimbangi serangan gencar dari Yamamoto yang membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"_Yak—yu_ hmmph…," Gokudera tak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara. Tangan kanan Yamamoto mulai menanggalkan kancing seragam sekolah Gokudera hingga beberapa saat kemudain—tanpa melepaskan pagutan liarnya—Yamamoto berhasil membuat dirinya dan Gokudera terlepas dari seragam sekolahnya. Pagutan liar itu kemudian dilepas. Menyisakan kedua pemuda lima belas tahun dengan napas tersengal dan telanjang dada.

Gokudera kemudian mundur, namun punggungnya malah terantuk dinding. Dirinya terjebak, seperti seekor tikus yang sudah disudutkan kucing dan tinggal menunggu diterkam. Yamamoto menyeringai hingga membuat Gokudera mengigil sekejap.

Kedua tangan Yamamoto merayap dari paha Gokudera kemudian perlahan mencoba melepaskan gesper di celana Gokudera. Sedangkan lidahnya kini mulai menjelajah leher pemuda di hadapannya yang langsung mengigil dan mengerang pelan. Nampaknya Gokudera sudah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan, malah sekarang ketika celana panjangnya telah dilepas dan hanya menyisakan boxer-nya yang telah basah karena precum dan sisa-sisa ejakulasi awal, kini Gokudera malah melebarkan kakinya. Membuat Jemari Yamamoto dapat bergerak bebeas di dalam boxer-nya. Bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang keras dan licin di dalam sana.

Gokudera mengerang cukup keras ketika Yamamoto mengigit lehernya yang dia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas di sana. Matanya terpejam, seakan tengah menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan Yamamoto yang kini mengerjai kejantanannya dan _nipple_ kirinya sedangkan lidah Yamamoto kini bermain di telinga Gokudera, membuat pemuda itu menegang kemudian mengejang pelan.

"NGGGHHHH… AAHHHH!"

"Ah… _keluar_ lagi?" Bisik Yamamoto di telinga pemuda itu sembari mengigit pelan di sana, "cepat sekali," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"_U—Urusai!_ Urusi saja urusanmu sen—ahh!" Gokudera menggeliat ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti kejantanannya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya dia terkesiap ketika melihat Yamamoto mulai menjilati kejantanannya dan memainkan _balls-nya_ seperti kelereng. Kaki Gokudera berkelojotan, tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat setiap gerakan lidah di batang kejantanannya. Jilatan demi jilatan membuat saliva perlahan menetes dari bibir Gokudera. Kedua bola matanya seakan terbalik masuk ke dalam kepalanya ketika gelombang kejut seakan tersentrum listrik mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu…

"AAAAHHHH _YAKYU BAKAAA!"_ Kedua tangannya meremas rambut hitam Yamamoto ketika dirinya kembali mencapai klimaksnya, lagi.

"Sudah tiga kali klimaks dan…," Yamamoto menyeringai kemudian meremas kejantanan Gokudera yang masih keras, "namapaknya efek obat Dr. Shamal benar-benar ampuh ya?"

Gokudera tak mendengar ucapan Yamamoto, kepalanya berputar karena rasa nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya seperti kehilangan akal ketika bibirnya menekan bibir Yamamoto yang nampak kaget karena Gokudera lah yang kini menginisiasi pagutan liar, bukan lagi Yamamoto. Gokudera seperti kerasukan karena saat berikutnya pemuda itu meraih lotion di meja di samping dirinya sempari sibuk menarik paksa celana Yamamoto hingga pemuda baseball itu hanya memakai boxer-nya saja.

"W—whoa… Gokuder—Aah…," Yamamoto mendesah pelan ketika kejantanannya kini sudah berada di dalam mulut Gokudera. Yamamoto memicingkan sebelah matanya, berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk bertahan lebih lama karena kejantanannya sudah mulai berdenyut gila-gilaan seakan beberapa saat lagi kejantanannya akan memuntahkan sejumlah besar cairan putih lengket yang akan memenuhi rongga mulut Gokudera. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada botol lotion yang digenggam Gokudera, lalu dengan cepat diraihnya botol tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah besar lotion ke telapak tangannya.

"NGHK! AGHK!" Gokudera tersedak, kepalanya ditekan, memaksanya untuk menelan kejantanan Yamamoto hingga ke pangkalnya. Tidak hanya itu, dapat dirasakannya jemari licin Yamamoto mulai menginfiltrasi lubang-nya.

"E—eh?" Yamamoto kaget ketika tiga jarinya langsung masuk begitu saja ke lubang Gokudera tanpa kesulitan, "Jangan bilang selama ini kau _fingering_ sendiri saat masturbasi, Gokudera?" Wajah Gokudera langsung memerah, air mata di sudut matanya seakan mengonformasi kebenaran fakta tersebut.

"Dan siapa orang yang kau bayangkan ketika masturbasi?" Pertanyaan retoris, seakan tak perlu jawaban dari Gokudera, nampaknya Yamamoto tahu siapa orang yang menjadi fantasi Gokudera hingga membuat Yamamoto sedikit merona dan terkekeh sendiri. Yamamoto menggerakkan jemarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo pelan hingga membuat Gokudera mengerang. Nampak kesakitan namun Yamamoto yakin kalau tak hanya sakit yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai silver itu. Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil mendesah pelan sambil mengehentakkan pinggulnya, mencoba menikmati _blow job_ Gokudera walaupun kadang masih terasa sakit karena terkena giginya.

_Well,_ sepertinya ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Gokudera terbelalak kemudian melepaskan kejantanan Yamamoto dari mulutnya ketika jemari pemuda tersebut menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya hingga membuat dirinya mengeluarkan precum yang mulai mengucur dari kejantanan Gokudera.

"Ah? Ini _sweet spot_-mu?" Ujar Yamamoto dengan ekspresi penasaran kemudian menusukkan jarinya kembali ke titik yang sama hingga membuat Gokudera menjerit tertahan kemudian kembali mencapai klimaks dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar, merasakan kejut yang nampaknya memabukkan. Namun sekali lagi, kejantanan Gokudera masih tegak—sial, seberapa kuat efek aphrodisiac Dr. Shamal ini? Yamamoto tak tahu harus senang atau geram saat ini karena Gokudera nampaknya belum terpuaskan hanya dengan jemari di lubangnya.

"Go—Gokudera, kau mau yang asli?"

"Huh?" Gokudera menatap Yamamoto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudku ini," ucap Yamamoto sambil menunjuk kejantannya yang berkedut pelan dan belum sekalipun mencapai klimaks. Wajah Gokudera langsung memerah, kemudian sambil membuang muka sebuah anggukkan kecil membuat Yamamoto langsung melompat dan memeluk Gokudera sambil cengegesan.

Yamamoto mengambil sebuah bantal kemudian ditempatkan di bawah punggung Gokudera hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit terangkat.

"Regangkan kakimu lebih lebar, rileks ini tak akan sakit… mungkin," ucap Yamamoto sambil melumuri kejantanannya dengan lotion, lalu bersamaan dengan tarikan napasnya dia mendorong kejantanannya hingga memenuhi lubang Gokudera. Sedangkan pemuda berambut perak itu menjerit dengan kedua tangan meremas seprai.

"Ups sori, kayaknya sakit ya?"

"Pakai tanya lagi, sial!" Gokudera mengerang pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang seakan merobek tubuhnya dari luar.

"Kalau begitu, tidak jadi saja ya?" Ucap Yamamoto sambil menarik kejantanannya. Namun baru setengah jalan tangan Gokudera mencegah kejantanan Yamamoto keluar dari lubangnya.

"Si—siapa yang suruh kau ke—keluarkan?" Ucap Gokudera tanpa menatap wajah Yamamoto, "jangan berhenti ditengah-tengah," lanjutnya pelan seperti tengah bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Yamamoto yang mendengar kalimat itu seakan mendapat lampu hijau, kemudian dengan pelan dirinya menusukkan kejantanannya kembali ke lubang Gokudera. Dikeluarkan hingga kepala kejantannnya kemudian ditekan masuk. Keluarkan, kemudian kembali ditusuk. Berkali-kali hingga Yamamoto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seperti diserang kejut listrik bertegangan rendah. Gerakan pinggulnya makin lama makin kencang karena lubang Gokudera mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanan Yamamoto yang cukup besar. Gokudera mendesah pelan, dirinya merasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang sama hingga dirinya tak kuasa menahan bulir-bulir air mata dan saliva yang mulai mengalir. Precum kembali keluar dari kejantanan Gokudera, ketika tubuhnya ditusuk bertubi-tubi oleh Yamamoto, sebelah tangannya kemudian menarik leher Yamamoto kemudian menekankan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda baseball. Keduanya berciuman seperti kerasukan, gerakkan Yamamoto makin kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi becek yang cukup keras.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

"AGH!" Gokudera mengejang ketika kejantanan Yamamoto menusuk satu titik di lubangnya, prostatnya di temukan.

"_Oh, spot to remember_," ucap Yamamoto sambil menyeringai kemudian menitikkan penetrasi kejantanannya ke titik tersebut. Kejantanan Gokudera banjir precum hingga mengalir ke lubangnya, sangat seksi menurut Yamamoto. Kemudian pinggul pemuda baseball itu menghentak makin keras disertai erangan yang menandakan sesuatu akan meledak.

"Gokudera… aku mau keluar," ucap Yamamoto terengah-engah.

"A—aku juga… ah.. ah… HNGGGGHHHH… AAAHHHHH!" Gokudera menjerit ketika dirinya mencapai klimaks untuk ke sekian kalinya hingga otot-otot lubangnya menegang, memijit kejantanan Yamamoto hingga mebuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengerang keras ketika dirinya mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Gokudera merasa perutnya penuh ketika Yamamoto melepaskan benihnya ke dalam lubang pemuda itu. Gokudera terengah-engah, begitu pula Yamamoto yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Gokudera karena kecapaian.

"Hah… hah… Gokudera…kau masih... keras?" Yamamoto terkekeh pelan ketika Gokudera hanya membuang muka, nampaknya efek obat itu tak akan habis sebelum mereka melakukan setidaknya 3-4 ronde lagi.

"Mau lakukan lagi?" Bisik Yamamoto ke telinga Gokudera, "Eh Hayto?"

Gokudera terbelalak ketika mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh Yamamoto, kemudian dia hanya mendengus sambil berkata, "Terserahmulah," dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi… mau jadian denganku?"

"H—huh?! Jangan bercanda kau _baseball ferak_! Jangan langsung merasa hebat hanya karena kemarin kita melakukan… melakukan…"

"Sex?"

Gokudera melempar bantal ke arah Yamamoto yang kini sudah berseragam lengkap, sedangkan Yamamoto hanya terkekeh seperti biasanya.

Pagi menjelang, Gokudera harusnya pulang namun mereka sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah hingga dirinya terpaksa harus meminjam seragam sekolah Yamamoto yang sedikit kebesaran. Ayah Yamamoto baru datang beberapa saat lalu hingga membuat dua orang yang tidur sambil berpelukan tanpa busana itu kalap dan langsung berlarian menuju kamar mandi. Oh, dua orang lelaki mandi bersama bukanlah sesuatu yang mencurigakan—setidaknya kalau Yamamoto tidak terus-terusan mengecup punggung dan leher serta menggigit daun telinga Gokudera selama di kamar mandi hingga pemuda bersurai perak itu mengeluarkan erangan-erangan pelan. Akibatnya ayah Yamamoto hampir memeriksa ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Oh ayolah," ucap Yamoto yang kini melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gokudera, memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Gokudera yang mencoba untuk terdengar dingin walaupun dari nada suaranya dapat diketahui kalau dia tengah menahan malu.

"Apalah bedanya," ucap Yamamoto, "kau suka padaku sejak lama kan?"

"Huh?! APA?!" Gokudera kaget mendengar kalimat super narsis yang baru saja diucapkan Yamamoto, dirinya ingin menyangkal namun sama sekali tidak punya ide harus menyangkal seperti apa.

.

.

Karena yang dikatakan Yamamoto barusan benar adanya.

"Hehehe… benar kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Gokudera.

"Hahh… menyerah saja dan segera akui."

"Kau benar-benar ke-PD-an, _baseball freak_!"

"Oh well, kalaupun kau tak mau mengakuinya… Sabtu depan ayahku kembali keluar kota," ucap Yamamoto jahil.

"Lalu?" Tanya Gokudera yang nampaknya tahu ke mana tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau mau menginap lagi?"

"…"

"Ah… kalau begitu aku ajak Tsuna saja…"

"Si—siapa bilang aku tak mau!" Seru Gokudera sambil menarik seragam Yamamoto dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga. Yamamoto meledak dalam tawa melihat reaksi Gokudera dan yang ditertawakan kemudian menendang tulang kering Yamamoto.

_"YAKYU BAKA_! MATI SAJA KAU!"

Dan dengan begitu, hubungan kejar-kejaran keduanya bermula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

0_0" Gak tau deh ini cerita Lemon berasa asemnya apa nggak, tapi ini merupakan Lemon saya yang pertama. Bisa kasih masukan hahaha

Oh iya niatnya sih fic ini bakalan saya bikin jadi tempat kumpulan cerita Lemon Yamamoto x Gokuidera /LOL

Oke. Riviewnya ditunggu banget, banget, bangggeeet. :')


End file.
